iPod Challenge
by The Moofinator
Summary: 10 song on shuffle. I wrote 'em. You read 'em. T for mild language


**Okay, so after I saw this I really wanted to do one and I may have to cheat because some things on my iPod are Demetri Martin stand-up and I can't write to that. Rules:**

_**1. **__Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. _I'm doing ALL of Twilight.

_**2. **__Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._

_**3. **__Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!_

_**4. **__Do ten of these, and then post them__._

**Give 'Em Hell Kid – My Chemical Romance**

_Victoria-Eclipse_

I was heading toward Forks now. Bella will be gone and dead after what her boyfriend did to my mate. She should have no right to live.

Riley stood next to me and I secretly wished that it was James. He would never know that. At the same time, I still loved him.

Also, I felt bad for Bella. She was going to die out of my vengeance. Oh well. Fuck her.

**Summerboy- Lady Gaga**

_Alice-After Breaking Dawn_

IT was over. No one was after us and it was finally summer! Me and Jasper sat by the pool in the backyard watching Nessie play and swim in her new bathing suit that I bought her.

The radio was on, playing good summer songs. Jasper kissed my neck and laughed as we sparkled. I felt like a gem. That's what he calls me when we sparkle. Then, my favorite song came on and I got up and danced.

I twirled and Nessie giggled. My hips moved swiftly without a flaw. I was so happy that I jumped into the pool with just my bathing suit top on and in shorts. I felt truly great. Nothing would ruin this moment.

Then Emmett jumped in. Nothing would ruin the moment…until now! I was happy anyway.

**TiK ToK- Ke$ha**

_Nessie-After Braking Dawn_

I woke up and was ready to go shopping with my aunt. We were going to go shopping all day and go out to a club afterwards. She actually convinced my dad.

I was physically 18 but really 79. It was many years after the incident. Winter was here but nothing was going to stop me from going to the mall. Jake and me were dating and he doesn't want me to go to a club.

After shopping, we headed to the club, _Karma_. It was so awesome. I danced with everyone without a care. Being 18, was the life!

**Wake Up-Arcade Fire**

_**Bella-New Moon**_

Five weeks and 4 days since he left. I was alone. Without thinking, I got up and went to school. I sat alone. Again. I always hoped that just one of them would be there.

"Hey Bella, come sit with us today," Angela offered.

"I'm okay. Thanks," I replied. I didn't want to be with anyone. I missed him so much that it hurt.

Angela walked away shaking her head. I saw Mike look over and look back at Jess. Life must be good for them. Then again, him being gone had its perks.

I was single again, so anyone can date me. I didn't have to follow his rules or listen to him. I was truly free. Yeah, I WAS FREE!

Maybe, me and Jake could hang out or something. I mean he always called. I won't have to rush the visit or anything. I was free.

When the bell rang, all that confidence went away. I missed him and I hate being free. Who was I kidding, anyway?

**It Ends Tonight – All American Rejects**

_Edward and Bella-Anytime Bella was human or during Eclipse, I guess._

"Edward, you don't control me! I'M GOING TO SEE JAKE! YOU WON'T STOP ME!" I helplessly ran for the door like a child. Once again, he stopped me. He grabbed my waist and I was reaching for the door like a madman, my legs and arms going wild. Grrr.

"Bella, who are you kidding? It's too dangerous! You'll get hurt. Just stop arguing. It's making it hard for me." I couldn't believe he said that.

"WHAT?! This ends tonight, Edward. Stop controlling me like you own me. You don't! Just, go away. I will call Emmett, so help me God! I will!" I threatened.

"No you won't."

"EMMETT!" I yelled.

Emmett came crashing through the window and held Edward down. "GO Bella! RUN!" I did and laughed all the way there. Thank you Emmett.

**Step Down – The Moxy**

_Jacob-New Moon when Bella cliff dives_

I had to get there. Bella was going to die and the red head was near. I ran in wolf form and tried to get there. Tears ran down my cheek, wondering if I could get there in time. I eventually got into the water and found Bella immediately. The leech swam away.

I got Bella to the shore line and was on the verge of crying again. Her lips were blue and she was pale. I hope she wasn't dead. The bloodsucker's scent disappeared but a new one entered. Miles away. Poor Bella.

**Get Crunk – Brokencyde**

_**The whole Cullen family- After BD**_

I was in Edwards lap when I saw Alice pull out a video that was labeled, "Emmett's Blackmail". Alice put it in and when the video came on, Emmett was horrified. Jasper had found his video.

Get Crunk by Brokencyde was playing. Emmett was dancing In the video. I liked this song and started singing, I guess. Not screaming though. Emmett was shocked and didn't care about the video anymore. He was singing too. Edward was shocked that I was singing.

"I don't like this music, Bella," he stated.

I looked at him. "Oh well. I do! Live," I told him.

Emmett was rocking back and forth. So was I. He picked me up and slung me over his shoulder and started rocking again. I laughed and got out of his hold. This was fun.

"Bella!" he yelled. I started screaming the words again laughing at a mad Edward. What a normal day.

**Grease-Grease Soundtrack-Franki Valli**

_Alice and Bella-After BD_

Me and Alice were listening to her iPod and Grease came on. I quietly sang. Next thing I knew, Alice was looking at me weird.

"What?" I asked.

"You know Grease?" she asked.

"Who doesn't?" I asked, rhetorically.

We started singing again. Then we both got up and danced. It was a good song. Jasper came down and looked at us weird. He proceeded to the backyard. Next thing we knew, everyone was there staring. Me and Alice laughed.

Rosalie joined in dancing. She twirled me. Emmett was beyond laughing. I love being a Cullen. I truly do.

**Don't You (Forget About Me) – Simple Minds**

_Bella- Eclipse graduation_

It was over. No more high school. For now. Jake came up to me at the end.

"Last time human, huh?" he asked.

"Yes Jake. I won't forget about you. Not ever." I smiled. Jake was the other half of my world, forever. Nothing could change that. Not even an imprint.

He leaned in to kiss me. I panicked, but I kissed him back. His lips were soft. I didn't realize Edward was there. I didn't care. Jacob and me had only hours left until my vampirization. I will miss him.

As I walked away, I never broke the stare we had. "Don't you forget about me, Bella. Never." I was crying.

"Never! Jake, NEVER!" I was crying. I wanted this life, though. I would forever miss Jake. I love him. I won't forget. Nothing could change that.

**Who are You – The Who**

_Bella and Jake – After BD_

IT was summer and Jake and I were just hanging out. I felt spontaneous though. I decided to run with the wind. Jake followed.

"Bella, you're different. Who are you?" he asked. I laughed. I was spontaneous. That's who!

We were running and jumping on trees and rocks. We were coming near the cliffs. I wanted to jump.

We got near the edge and we both jumped. When we were under water, I stayed under. Jake floated up though. I swam to the bottom and just laid there. He swam under, too and laid there with me. Jake would always be my best friend.

After we swam to the top, I hugged him and he hugged back.

"Remember the days where we didn't have to worry about a thing? I do. I miss them," he said. I nodded.

When we got back to the beach, I ran around again. I didn't know who I was that day. I was human again. So was Jake. It was a good day. I didn't worry about the family. I didn't worry about anything. Not even the rain. I was care free, human Bella. So was Jake. So my question to myself is, who are you, Bella? Who? Who? I really wanna know. I know Jake knows.

**Okay, tada! Now I know that I have a weird iPod because of all the kinds of genres. I like it though. I know that in Eclipse, that graduation vampirization never happened. But if it were to, this is what could have happened. Anyways, REVIEW!**


End file.
